Problem: Shown below are rows 1, 2, and 3 of Pascal's triangle.

\[
\begin{array}{ccccccc}
& & 1 & & 1 & & \\
& 1 & & 2 & & 1 & \\
1 & & 3 & & 3 & & 1
\end{array}
\]Let $(a_i),$ $(b_i),$ $(c_i)$ be the sequence, from left to right, of elements in the 2005th, 2006th, and 2007th rows, respectively, with the leftmost element occurring at $i = 0.$  Compute
\[\sum_{i = 0}^{2006} \frac{b_i}{c_i} - \sum_{i = 0}^{2005} \frac{a_i}{b_i}.\]
Explanation: More generally, suppose $(a_i),$ $(b_i),$ $(c_i)$ represent the entries in rows $n - 1,$ $n,$ $n + 1$ of Pascal's triangle.  Then
\[a_i = \binom{n - 1}{i}, \ b_i = \binom{n}{i}, \ c_i = \binom{n + 1}{i},\]so
\begin{align*}
\frac{a_i}{b_i} &= \frac{\binom{n - 1}{i}}{\binom{n}{i}} \\
&= \frac{\frac{(n - 1)!}{i! (n - i - 1)!}}{\frac{n!}{i! (n - i)!}} \\
&= \frac{(n - 1)! (n - i)!}{n! (n - i - 1)!} \\
&= \frac{n - i}{n} \\
&= 1 - \frac{i}{n}.
\end{align*}Hence,
\begin{align*}
\sum_{i = 0}^{n - 1} \frac{a_i}{b_i} &= \sum_{i = 0}^{n - 1} \left( 1 - \frac{i}{n} \right) \\
&= n - \frac{(n - 1)n/2}{n} \\
&= n - \frac{n - 1}{2} = \frac{n + 1}{2}.
\end{align*}Likewise,
\[\frac{b_i}{c_i} = 1 - \frac{i}{n + 1},\]and
\[\sum_{i = 0}^n \frac{b_i}{c_i} = \frac{n + 2}{2}.\]Hence,
\[\sum_{i = 0}^n \frac{b_i}{c_i} - \sum_{i = 0}^{n - 1} \frac{a_i}{b_i} = \frac{n + 2}{2} - \frac{n + 1}{2} = \boxed{\frac{1}{2}}.\]